Callie
Callie (カリー, Karī) is a student of the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities and a member of the Enhancers' Tower. She owns a young Forest Cat named Tenders and is Elmo's twin sister. Appearance Callie is a teenager with long brown hair which is spiky at the ends and also brown eyes. She has fair skin. As a student and member of the Enhancers' Tower, Callie most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a green hoodie and necktie. She also wears dark brown dress shoes with multicolored and different socks. Personality Callie is a friendly, curious and excited girl. She is good with most animals and is also very fond of them, having owned some pets in her childhood before. Currently, she owns a Forest Kitten whom she named Tenders, and she is (though most of the time exaggerating) really protective of him. She tends to spoil Tenders a lot, being too lenient, and chooses to ignore his mistakes by treating him like a baby, disregarding his destructive and sometimes, violent behavior. Even when the whole situation points her cat as the culprit, Callie defends him fiercely, and often gets into heated arguments with Fergus when Tenders fights his cat, Aspen. Compared to her older brother, Callie is the most cheerful of the two, also being simple-minded and childish. She is also impulsive, especially when she is looking for fun, which can cause her to be a put herself or other people in danger. If analysed, Callie has a lot of similarities with Noss, a fellow Enhancer, and the two of them are close friends. Callie doesn't seem to mind Noss' alternative personality, believing that a game such as Kritch brings out the worst in people, and that is the reason why it is so fun to watch. Her brother forbid her from playing Kritch for this reason. Most people find Callie really weird, eccentric and difficult to understand or sympathize with, with some even believing her to be insane and a little sadistic. She doesn't seem to care about those opinions, choosing to live her own life the way she feels like it. Her morals are often flimsy and fickle: for example, she likes animals, but clearly favors her affection for Tenders over Aspen's health and safety, having no problems with leaving her Forest Cat free, despite the fact that he often attacks Aspen and harms her sometimes, believing it is simply "playful kitten behavior". Callie can be humorously naive and oblivious to things around her. She has a problem with understanding complex subjects and tends to trust people too much: a proof of this is the fact that she got Tenders by accident, believing she was getting a regular house cat, and never saw anything weird by him. This can be attributed by her lack of knowledge on wild beasts, but her mother and brother, who also didn't know about Forest Cats, were suspicious of the kitten. They only discovered the truth after Callie's father, who is a Beast Hunter, came home and recognized the species. Background Callie was born a minute before her older twin brother, Elmo. The two of them were raised by their Mother and their Father, who is a Beast Hunter and often went out to work, which made them miss him a lot when he left. Despite that, all of them cared a lot about each other. Callie and Elmo's uncle and aunt owned an "animal shelter" where they claimed to rescue and take care of young and injured Forest Cats to release them later, but, unknown to everyone, was in reality a slaughterhouse where they killed Forest Cats due to their extremist beliefs. When Callie was about 4 years old, during a visit to her uncle and aunt, she ended up seeing them kill a Forest Cat by throwing it on a tank of boiling water. After they realized she was watching, they quickly gave an excuse and dismissed the thought, telling her to forget about it and not tell anyone. In the end, Callie didn't find it suspicious and forgot about it. On her 16th birthday, Callie's mother gave her some money so she could buy a kitten; however, she ended up not having enough and left the pet store feeling dejected. After that, a man with a bag full of kittens and Forest Kittens approached her and said she could buy one by a cheap price. It was then that she got Tenders. For some time, Callie, her brother and her mother took care of Tenders. When her father got back home, he told all of them that actually, Tenders was a Forest Cat, and not a normal cat, but all of them chose to keep him anyway. In a family dinner where all of them were reunited, Callie's aunt and uncle offered to take Tenders to their "shelter" so they could take better care of them, but Callie refused, saying that she loved Tenders and wanted to keep him; plus, she knew there were people who hated Forest Cats and didn't want him to be in danger. After they started arguing, Callie revealed to everyone that she once saw her uncle and aunt murder a cat. In the end, the police investigated the "shelter" and found lots of dead, abused and malnourished Forest Cats and cats related to them. They also discovered that before creating their "shelter", Callie's uncle and aunt had declawed and abandoned their house cat because she had been impregnated by a Forest Cat. After her uncle and aunt were arrested, Callie's father offered her and Elmo to send them to Athelney, so they could have a better link with nature and be able to take better care of Tenders. They accepted and started studying at the school.